Together Forever
by Carnehirwen
Summary: Legolas and Carnehirwen, two Elven lovers, share tough times, romantic events, and mysterious happenings together.


Chapter I   
  


The soft September wind felt good on Carnehirwen's face, as she sat with her back to the line of trees. The rest of the Company was about twenty feet behind her, and she could hear their laughs and merrymaking. To her left and right, the line of trees continued, providing a somewhat safe haven for the Company. She looked over the valley in front of her, and her keen Elven-eyes saw a lovely sight. A few flowers were in late bloom, the few trees that were scattered throughout the valley were red and gold, and the tall grasses swayed gently in the breeze. All would have been a beautifully breathtaking sight to see- if Carnehirwen had not been so upset.

She heard Legolas approaching quietly behind her (only an Elf's ears can detect another Elf's footsteps, and Carnehirwen had extremely sharp ears- and even sharper eyes), but she did not turn around. He came and sat down next to her, and, putting his arm gently around her shoulders and looking worriedly at her with his lovely crystal blue eyes, said "Are you alright?"

She didn't reply immediately, she simply looked at him with her blue-green eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek, and she leaned over to him. Putting her head gently on his chest, she said, "I don't remember her anymore, nor anything about her. I only know in my heart that she loved me dearly, as do you."

"I do, and always will." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Aragorn glanced over and saw the two Elves sitting there, and, putting down the wooden bowl from which he had been eating, got up and went over to them. He sat down, and noticing that Carnehirwen was crying, began to ask what was the matter. Legolas looked at him slowly, obviously telling him to halt his tongue.

Legolas's arms were now both around Carnehirwen, holding her close. His head was lain on top of hers, and tilted to that his leaf-shaped ear was touching her golden hair. Her head was buried in his chest, and her arms were folded against his chest as well. There she was, the brave Elf, who, against the advice of Gandalf and Elrond, had refused to leave Legolas, therefore becoming one of the Fellowship.

After about an hour, her tears ceased, and she slept peacefully in Legolas's arms. He sat there, stroking her hair slowly and lovingly. As he sat, he quietly explained everything to Aragorn. "Her mother died when she was very young. Lady Galadriel of Lorien called for her father, as well, when she was about ten, which is very young for we Elves- almost the equivalent to a Man's baby. The Lady of the Golden Wood said that she needed more brave and valiant warriors like Carnehirwen's father to protect Lothlorien in these uncertain times. She sent Carnehirwen the sword that she now carries. It is a fine gift indeed, for it is made of mithril and the hilt is jeweled with beryl, the Elf-stone. She has wielded it ever since she was old enough not to trip over it in the sheath on her back. So, as you now must see, she has been on her own for most of her life. We met about three years before the Quest of the One Ring, and since then our lives have been true miracles." He added lovingly, "I truly do love her. If she ever...." His voice trailed off in uncertainty and sadness.

"She won't, my friend. She won't." Aragorn reassured him.

Legolas and Aragorn sat there, late into the night, talking of other, happier things. All the while Carnehirwen slept there, feeling content and safe in her lover's arms. Finally, about and hour after midnight, Legolas shifted, and, without waking her, picked Carnehirwen up and headed back to the campsite. Aragorn followed. Legolas laid Carnehirwen down gently on a soft bed of grass and leaves, and then covered her softly with a blanket. He looked at her, then bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Carnehirwen Bushthorn. I'll be waiting for your smile when you wake." He said quietly, almost in a whisper. Then he and Aragorn lay down and slept, trusting Gandalf to guard them well in the night, until he awoke them. Then it would be time to continue their perilous quest once more.

Chapter II   
  


The quest of which I speak is not that of the Quest of the Ring, but another, less perilous, but nonetheless still dangerous. You see, Sauron had been overthrown, but Orcs and other evil beings still roamed Middle-Earth. It was the job of the nine (Carnehirwen was indeed in the Fellowship) left in the Company to get rid of these beings. The Nine were Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Legolas, and Carnehirwen. They were traveling from Mirkwood, after successfully driving the orcs out of Dol Guldur. They headed to the Mines of Moria, against Gandalf's strict warnings, to drive the orcs and the Balrog out so that the Dwarves could once more mine mithril and gold there.

Carnehirwen was the second (or so it seemed) to awake that morning. Aragorn was already up, busying himself with making a fire. She walked silently up to him, and touched his shoulder. He had not heard her, and nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to face her.

Carnehirwen was a young Elf (as Elves go, anyway. She was actually over 2,500 years old at the time) with bright blue-green eyes that reminded Aragorn of the sea. She had long, golden hair, flowing down to the bottom of her shoulder blades that she kept partially tied back, and a warm smile. Her leaf-shaped ears were extremely sharp, and her eyes were as keen as a hawk's. She smiled warmly at Aragorn and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

He smiled back, and, deciding not to bring up the previous night, said "It's alright."

Carnehirwen knew that he was thinking of the night before: it showed in his eyes. "I'm fine now. Something about yestereve just reminded me of her somehow. Do not you feel pity on me, for I do not mind that they are gone. I miss my mother and father dearly, for I never had a chance to get to know them. My mother died soon after I was born. The other Elves raised me, and once I was old enough, I wandered from place to place, wondering why everything had been taken from me. Then I found Legolas, and everything is alright now. Do not you pity me."

Aragorn just smiled, not knowing quite how to react to this. 

"I'll go get some wood for that fire. The hobbits will want to break their fast, no doubt. Elves and Men can go long periods of time without eating, the Elves especially, but hobbits.... hobbits never even stop thinking about food!" She paused, looking at the others sleeping peacefully on the ground, "Where's Gandalf? I only now realized that he didn't wake us."

"He went into the wood about an hour after sunrise." Aragorn looked at the sun, which was now peeking over the tops of the trees, "He's been gone quite some time. No matter, I'm sure he can take care of himself. He is a wizard, after all, and quite a sensible one at that. Now, about that firewood.... Make sure that it's dry, if it's wet the fire will smoke, and the Enemy- or what's left of the Enemy- could find us."

"I don't already know this?" She replied, and wandered silently off into the wood surrounding their 'camp'.

He smiled and chuckled to himself. Legolas was lucky. She was the only female Elf that he knew that would risk her immortal life to be with her lover- no matter what danger Legolas faced, no matter where he went, she would follow. He was rummaging through his pack, looking for some of the salted meats that he had, when he heard a piercing scream rent the woods.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" 

He immediately recognized the voice of Carnehirwen. He left his pack, and, running though the woods as swiftly as he could, yelled, "Where are you?!"

"Here! Follow my voice! Hurry!"

"What is it?" He panted once he had found her. She was unhurt, that was for sure, for she was standing erect, yet her face was deathly pale, and she looked at him in fear, pointing to a tree nearby.

"I... I... look!"

Look he did, though he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Suddenly he saw it. The body of an Elf, slung up in the tree with a crudely made rope, dead. His head was nearly severed, and his body was terribly bloodied. "Orcs," He said softly, "Orcs killed him. Though who it is, we can only guess, if that."

"That is Haeathion Ainur if I'm not mistaken, which I most certainly am not." said a voice through the woods behind them.

"Gandalf! How do you know? The body is mangled... " Aragorn turned away from the dead Elf to look at Gandalf. The site was too horrid for him. Elves are too wonderful, too beautiful to be killed. He could not stand to look at the body. Carnehirwen just stared at the Elf, in shock, not moving. It was as if she had been carven in stone, yet her eyes showed a fear that no stone cutter could ever master.

"I watched him die." Gandalf now fully emerged from the wood. "I could do nothing about it, I could not stop so many Orcs. Even trying to would have been extremely foolish on my part."

"I... I..." Carnehirwen only stuttered those words. She couldn't look at that body any longer, yet she could not look away. No! It wasn't just, it wasn't right! She had heard of what Orcs did to Elves if they caught them, but, for some reason, this death pained her terribly- he had been killed by the Enemy; he had stood no chance. She was suddenly very afraid for Legolas and the others, who had been left alone. Not to say that they can't take care of themselves, but if they were to be attacked by as many orcs as Gandalf said there were... no. She refused to think about it. Still, she couldn't help herself from shaking uncontrollably.

"Come, Gandalf will take care of this." Aragorn said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders and leading her slowly out of the wood. When they arrived at camp, a few others were awake, including Sam, Pippin, and Legolas. Sam was pestering Legolas with questions about Mirkwood and the Elves there, Legolas answering them as best he could. He noticed that Carnehirwen, Aragorn, and Gandalf were no longer in their 'beds' as he believed they were called in the Common Speech. Pippin was humming to himself. 

All noise ceased when Aragorn came out of the wood, guiding Carnehirwen, whose face was still quite wan, and was stuttering now and again in Elvish. The three leapt up, Sam and Pippin went to Aragorn to question him about what had happened (they never did find out), Legolas ran to Carnehirwen and spoke slowly in Elvish to her. She replied, also in Elvish, her voice shaken and fearful. His eyes grew wide, and he turned to Aragorn.

"Is... is it true?" He asked, now just as wary as Carnehirwen.

"I hate to say it, but yes, my friend, it is." Aragorn replied. "We must move on immediately." he glanced at the two hobbits, who looked disappointed at not being able to eat. "It is no longer safe to stay here, if it ever was safe."

The rest of the Company had awoken by now, and Gandalf had returned. "I found none of his possessions, if he had any." He said softly to Aragorn. No use upsetting Carnehirwen more than she already was, and if he told the hobbits, he too would be pelted with questions he did not wish to answer. Legolas clearly already knew, judging by the wide, fearful state of his crystal blue eyes.

"We will pack up and leave as soon as we can." Legolas said firmly, making sure that the hobbits knew that they had to leave now, even before breakfast. 

"Yes, that is best. We will go to the Mines of Mor...." Gandalf's voice was cut off by a large band of orcs that had burst through the trees, attacking the Company.

  
  
Chapter III   
  


Almost in unison the Company cried out. Then there was a great clanging as swords were being drawn. Aragorn leapt up to meet the orcs, slashing at them with great cries and strong thrusts of his sword. Legolas's bow sang furiously, Gimli felled many orcs with his axe. Carnehirwen slashed at any orc that neared her, though she was still immensely shaken from the site of the Elf in the wood. The hobbits were bunched up, back to back in a circle, striking only when they had too; the orcs stayed away from them- they feared the now blazing blue light of Sting. Gandalf sent many an orc flying with blasts of some kind of force from his staff. 

"There's too many! We must run!" Gimli cried as he felled a few more Orcs.

"We can't! We're surrounded! Trapped!" Frodo yelled in return, warding off the orcs with Sting.

How long they were there, fighting with the orcs, none can say. It could have been a matter of minutes, it could have been hours. All anyone knew was that it felt like days. When the battle was finally over, and all the orcs (at least a hundred) had been killed or had fled, most of the company, excluding the hobbits and Gandalf, fell on the ground, exhausted from their efforts. 

"We've no time to tarry, fools!" Gandalf cried, "We must move on! If those fell beasts attack again, we stand no chance! Let us hurry as fast as the wind to the Mines, where, no doubt, more danger will await."

Groans came from the Company as they sat up slowly, rubbing bruises and tending cuts. No one had any serious injuries- the worst was Sam, who had a nasty cut on his right knee. After they had all washed their cuts and helped Sam nurse his, they were on their way again. 

The Company fled the orcs that had killed the Elf and almost killed them. These Orcs they would drive out after they drove others out of the Mines of Moria. The next few days, possibly weeks for all anyone now knows, I will not go into great detail about, for great detail is not known. All that is known is that they hurried over the mountain of Caradras. The going was not as hard as it had been in the Quest of the One Ring, but snow still slowed them. This is where the tale picks up.

"I can't feel my toes!" Merry cried aloud. They had just conquered the peak of Caradras, and were now heading back down.

"Do I even have toes?" Pippin replied, shivering furiously.

"We are nearing the Mines." Gandalf decided not to pay attention to the hobbits' complaints. "The entrance is there." He said, pointing to the rock in which the white trees, hammer, anvil, and Elven Star were carved.

"Mellon!" He said in a commanding voice. In case you don't remember, 'mellon' is the Elvish word for 'friend'. The Elvish inscriptions on the door say 'Say 'friend' and Enter' when correctly translated. 

The doors swung open, Gandalf conjured a bright light from the top of his staff, and the Company entered. Even with the magical light, it was still extremely dark in the Mines. The only thing that could be seen were skeletons lining the floor at the Company's feet. 

"I thought it, and I continue to think it:" Sam said, "This place ain't no 'mine'- it's a graveyard."

They walked for many miles, it seemed, before they came to an open room, which was lighted from a slot in the roof that led up to the side of the mountain. This was one of the great rooms that the Dwarves had feasted in, when all had been well. But all was not well anymore, and no Dwarf, save Gimli, who had come with the Fellowship on the Quest of the Ring, had been in the Great Hall for many hundreds of years.

"No Orcs seem to be near..." Frodo stated, looking at Sting, whose blade did not glow, and if there was a glow, it was so faint that not even the Elves' eyes could not see it. 

"No, but the Balrog might be. Sting would not glow in that case. Foolish Dwarves. They dug too deep in their greed and woke that fierce beast." Legolas said with a playful look at Gimli. 

They continued on their way until arrows rent their path, and Sting began to glow furiously. Swords were drawn, Legolas's bow was strung, and Gimli grabbed for his axe, though swords and axes were not needed. The orcs were out of range for those weapons, and only Legolas's bow would be of help. But with so many orc arrows flying though the air, his arrows were knocked out of their course. 

"Run!" cried Gandalf, realizing that they were far out numbered. "Run fools! Run!"

"No!" yelled Carnehirwen in return, knocking a few arrows out of the way with her sword, "I do not back down from a fight, especially one with Orcs!"

"Do not disobey me! Run or you will be killed!" with that Gandalf grabbed her arm and literally dragged her away. The others followed, more or less reluctantly. 

Suddenly Gandalf stopped, but did not let go of her wrist. Arrows now flew at them from all directions. The Company ducked and dodged many arrows. Each time that a member avoided being hit by one, it seemed a shear miracle. 

Carnehirwen ducked and dodged as many arrows as anyone. Suddenly, two arrows came speeding out of the darkness. One was aimed at her chest, the other would have gone right past her left shoulder. To avoid them, she jumped swiftly to the left, or, at least she hoped to. Forgetting that Gandalf still held her right wrist tightly, she did not jump as far left as she had intended to. She avoided the arrow aimed at her chest, but the arrow that would have flown cleanly past her left shoulder hit her near the left side of her collarbone. She cried out and stumbled to the ground. Gandalf grabbed her arm and held her up. Her knees were buckling; she couldn't stand. 

"Aragorn! Come!" Gandalf yelled.

Aragorn warily ran over to him, picked Carnehirwen up, and yelled, "Run if you value your lives!"

"Where's Carnehirwen?!" Legolas screamed over the sound of thousands of Orc cries.

"I have her! Run!" Aragorn answered, his voice fading as he ran swiftly to the exit of the Mines, which was now in site. The rest of the Company followed quickly, looking back ever so often to make sure that no Orcs were following.

Once they had reached the rocky area outside of the Mines, Aragorn laid Carnehirwen gently down on the ground, resting her head on a smooth rock.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breath! Pain ran through her chest, through her left arm and down her left side as well. She coughed, and gasped for breath. "I... c... can't... breathe!" She managed to gasp, however softly.

Aragorn gently, or as gently as he could, removed the arrow and examined it. Mixed in with the blood, he could see a bronze-colored substance with white flecks in it. "Poison." He muttered. Frodo, who was sitting near by, looked at him with a look of pure confusion and fear. "The wound is deep, and the poison will make it even more difficult to treat." Aragorn replied to Frodo's look.

Carnehirwen's breath was shallow and ragged. She wasn't sure what she was more afraid of: the fear itself, or the fact that her immortal life may end shortly. She tried to cry out, but she couldn't. Without a word, she slowly passed into a deep sleep. Her eyes slowly closed (very unusual for an Elf. They sleep with their eyes open), and blackness devoured her.

  
  
Chapter IV   
  


Legolas had no idea of what was going on. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli were putting all their strength (quite a lot) to keep him back. He did indeed try to jump over them, which would have been quite easy, if it were not for Sam and Merry grabbing his legs every time that he leapt upward. He cried Carnehirwen's name, but she did not answer. What was going on? Was she alright? Why were the hobbits and Gimli trying to keep him away? What had Aragorn meant in the Mines when he had yelled 'I have her!'? He had to know! She needed his help! "No!" He cried, finally jumping high enough to get up and over his guard. 

Meanwhile, Aragorn was tending the wounded Elf as best he could. She was already unconscious; the poison was obviously doing it's job. Gandalf heated water as he crushed athelas. He was not sure that it had any virtues left in it, for it was dried out and probably of no use, but he had to try. He saw Legolas coming toward him, but heeded him not. 

Legolas knelt beside Carnehirwen, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing. She couldn't be dead... could she? Wait... she was breathing. It was faint, shallow, and ragged, but it was breath.

Gandalf gave the bowl of water to Aragorn, and returned to the fire to make sure that it did not go out- they must keep Carnehirwen warm through the night. 

"Can you help heal the wound?" Aragorn questioned without looking up from the bowl of hot water that he was putting the crushed athelas in.

"I mi... no. If I try, I might make it worse... but...." Legolas was cut off.

"If you could make it worse, my friend, do not try." Gandalf said as he returned from the fire that he had been tending. 

"Will she be alright? Will she...." Legolas's voice faded as his realized that his worst fear had been confirmed. Indeed, he could not live without her. She was the only thing had kept his feet walking toward Mordor in the struggle of the Fellowship- to save Middle-earth. To save the Elves. To save her. The fear that she might die was worse even to him than the fear he once had- the fear that Sauron might have gotten the Ring. "Will she...." he repeated.

Aragorn replied hesitantly, "I don't know, my friend. I don't know."

  
  
  
  
* * *   
  


Was she dreaming? Carnehirwen wasn't sure. Was she running, or was she standing still, and the things around her moving? She was in a forest, no, not a forest; what was left of a forest. Mirkwood. Her home. Since she was dreaming, she could walk, and was unhurt. Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, a figure loomed up in front of her. A silver crown he bore on his brow, and he was robed in black. She knew this figure immediately: it was the Lord of the Nine Riders, the Lord of the Nazgul. She reached for her sword, only to find that it was not there. She reached inside her cloak to get the long knife that she carried, but it too was missing. Weaponless and afraid, she ran. Or did she? She ran, but went nowhere. The Lord grabbed her throat and held her up, level to him, so that she couldn't breath. At that same time out of her dream, she also stopped breathing. "No!" Legolas cried. He hissed something in her ear, something in a horrid tongue that she did not understand. He dropped her, and her breath returned. "She's breathing again!" Gandalf said, comforting the hysteric Elf. The Lord pointed and she saw a site more horrid to her eyes than any other: the body of a dead Elf. Of dead Elves, everywhere. And then a body dropped from somewhere above her head, bound by a crudely made rope. The head was nearly severed, and the body was terribly bloodied. It reminded her immensely of the body in the wood that she had found, quite by accident, but there was no mistaking who it was this time: Legolas.

Suddenly, her dream ended, and all she saw and felt was blackness, though she was still unconscious. 

  
  
  
  
Chapter V   
  


Legolas would do nothing for the next few days but hold Carnehirwen's cold hand, and intently watch the slight rising and falling of her chest under the blanket, fearing that every weak breath might be her last. He would not eat, drink, or sleep, if sleep is what you could call it when Elves rested. The group moved slowly, Aragorn carrying Carnehirwen, toward Lorien, where, hopefully, the Elves could help their wounded friend. 

She had woken only once since the horrid dream; late into the night, to find that Gandalf sat beside her, his arm around Legolas's shoulders, for the Elf was greatly distressed. She had tried to cry out or speak to them, but found that she could not. Gandalf noticed that she had woken and was in pain, but only said "Rest, child. We will protect you. Rest." She had then fallen back into blackness and evil dreams. 

A heavy fever had descended onto her, and it was all they could do to try and keep her warm (When you have a fever, it is best to keep warm, however odd that may seem. I also said that Legolas was holding her cold hand. Have you ever noticed that when you have a high fever, you yourself feel very warm, but in actuality you are extremely cold? This is the case with Carnehirwen.). Her breath weakened; it seemed to them that she was too weak to even try to live. But they did not know that she was hanging on to life as best she could; it was the poison and the wound that weakened her. 

She muttered in Elvish often in her troubled sleep, but her words were slurred together and the Company could make no sense of them whatsoever. Only once did the make out the tormented words: 'No! I don't want to go, no please! Someone help! Legolas, help me! I shan't return!' 

What the words meant was anyone's guess, but they all feared the last words 'I shan't return!'. What did they mean? Where shan't she return too? Legolas feared that her words meant that she did not want to go to the World of the Dead, but no matter what, she shan't return to the Living World. With that though, Legolas fell silent- he said nothing at all, but only stared blankly at Carnehirwen, hoping that she would indeed return to the Living World, and would not have to make the journey to the World of the Dead, at least not yet. If she were to die, he wanted to die as well. He wanted to be with her when she passed to the World of the Dead- he did not want to be left alone, and did not want her to be either. 

  
  
* * *   
  


Yet another troubled dream plagued Carnehirwen's sleep. It was indeed a dream of the World of the Dead. She saw many things, including one that overjoyed her and saddened her at the same time: she saw her mother. She was tall and thin, with long golden hair and pale blue-green eyes that resembled Carnehirwen's greatly. She spoke to her daughter, telling her not to be afraid, for she would soon be out of pain, and could spend eternity with her mother. This is when Carnehirwen muttered 'No! I don't want to go, no please! Someone help! Legolas, help me! I shan't return!' in Elvish. She had run every direction to try to escape, but it was to no avail. She was trapped. She could not get out of the World of the Dead. 

She awoke with a start. The dream not only ended, but she did indeed awaken. She gasped for breath, for she had forgotten how difficult it was to breathe. Aragorn, who was nowhere in her field of site (though she wasn't exactly looking for him), had forced Legolas to tend the fire, telling him that it would be needed to heat water to tend the wound. Gandalf was again sitting quietly by her side, a smile in his eyes. Yet something else was in his eyes: fear. Gandalf was afraid for Carnehirwen. 

"Wh... where am I? I... I... ca... can't bre... breathe! Gandalf! I can't brea... breathe!" She gasped in panic. 

"It's alright, shhhhh, you're alright. You are somewhere between the Mines of Moria and Lothlorien. We will protect you, it's alright, no harm shall come to you, I promise. Aragorn is crushing more athelas- it will ease your pain and help you breathe. Rest, but try not to sleep- for you may never wake." Gandalf replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. He could not hide the fact that she was gravely wounded from her, for she already knew. 

Aragorn came to her side with the athelas-water and trickled it onto the wound. It was indeed extremely painful, but Carnehirwen withstood it. The pain lessened, and her breath came easier. She closed her eyes, sighed lightly, and opened them again.

"Where is Legol... Legolas?" she said. It was still quite difficult for her to breathe.

"I'll get him, you rest." Aragorn left her side and told Legolas that Carnehirwen was awake and wished to see him.

Legolas was overjoyed to see her, yet tears fell down his face as he spoke with her. "This can't be happening. It can't be. Not to you. I love you, please be alright!" he said, as a tear dropped from his cheek and splashed onto her hand, which he was holding yet again. "How are you?" he said, fearing the answer.

She spoke of her dreams, and of her fear. He held her close, and she whispered, "I'm afraid." 

He looked at her and replied, "I know, but I won't let you die, I promise." He then leaned down and began to sing an Elvish song softly in her ear. She leaned closer to him, not wanting him ever to leave her. Everything seemed alright now that he was near her, and she never wanted to be parted from him again. But the pain slowly began to grow again, and she winced whenever Legolas shifted.

After about an hour, Aragorn said that they needed to move on, and that Carnehirwen needed rest. 

"I'll carry her." Legolas said, and gently picked her up, smiling at her.

"I love you." she whispered, and leaned up as far as she could to him. He leaned his head downward to help her, and she kissed his brow. "I love you." she repeated, laying her head on his arm.

So the Company was off again toward Lorien. After about an hour of travel, Carnehirwen dozed off, and slept again, but this sleep was light, and untroubled. Her eyes remained open. Soon we will be in Lorien, and everything will be alright, was Legolas's thought. He was only reassuring himself- he did not believe in his heart that everything would be alright. Little did he know just how right everything soon would be.

  
  
Chapter VI   
  


Carnehirwen awoke in a dimly lit room. She blinked, and took a breath, which came surprisingly easily. She sat up, to find that no pain ran through her chest. The room she was in was small, but richly decorated. Beautiful carvings lined the walls- carvings of birds and deer, of trees and flowers, of unicorns and dragons. A window to her right was open, and an earthy smell lofted into the room. To her left, on a small chest of a gorgeously carved dark wood that was unfamiliar to her, sat a tray. On that tray were two small wafers of lembas and a silver cup containing a golden colored liquid that smelled of honey. 

After eating about half of one of the lembas wafers, and drinking some of the sweet smelling liquid which tasted like the bright new dawn of a spring day, she rose. Stepping lightly out of the bed, she gasped and looked down at herself. She was no longer wearing her comfortable green and brown traveling clothes, but a silken night gown of white. She noticed a green dress was lain across a carved chair of the same dark wood as the chest. She walked over to the dress, mumbling a bit from embarrassment- she was not sure who had removed her traveling clothes. She slipped the dress on, and looked at herself in a clear mirror. It looked as though she was looking into water. Though she did not wear dresses much, she had to admit that this one was very beautiful. It fell to her ankles, nearing hiding her bare feet from view. The straps were about two inches wide, and the dress itself was decorated with flowers and vines. Suddenly she gasped. Memories flooded back to her, and she remembered the arrow wound. She looked at her collarbone in the mirror, but saw naught but her pale skin. Not even a physical scar remained, only a scar in her memory. 

"Well," she sighed, "What am I to do now? Shall I wait here?" she paused, "I think not!" with that she opened the door and found herself in a hall even more richly decorated than her room. Beautiful and exotic flowers in beautifully painted vases lined the walls. She walked down a small step in front of the door that led back to her room, and realized that her hair was unbound. No matter, she thought, it is not of importance. What was important was finding out where she was and what had happened. At the end of the hall, there was a large wooden door. On it was carved a scene of a beautiful forest, similar to the carvings on the walls of her room. She opened it.

Immediately she knew she was in Lorien. She shaded her eyes from the late morning sun with her hand, and began down the steps that were leading outward in front of her. In the distance she saw a white figure coming toward her. Gandalf, no doubt, she thought, continuing down the stairs.

"You should not be up." Gandalf scolded gently when they met on the steps, "No matter, I knew you would be. Celeborn said you would be awake by now."

Carnehirwen didn't know what to ask first- so many questions were running through her mind that it was almost unbearable- but asked the question that had the most importance to her: "Where's Legolas? Is he alright?"

"He's alright, yes, but terribly worried. When we arrived Celeborn and Galadriel gave us lovely accommodations, but he did not stay with us. He wandered off into the forest, singing songs of sorrow and grief. I do believe that he thought you were lost forever." Gandalf stopped and sighed. "Celeborn wishes to speak with you. Why, I do not know. But I must take you to him before you can speak with Legolas. I know," he added, seeing her disappointed look, "but if he wishes it, you must speak with him."

"How long was I sleeping?" Carnehirwen asked, as she and Gandalf made their way down the stairs.

"Nigh on seventeen days, I believe, since we arrived in Lorien, and it was four days after you last awoke until we reached the forest." He answered, without looking at her. His hands were folded behind his back, and worry was in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"I do not know why Celeborn wishes to speak with you, but I fear it. Not to offend you, but he really has no need to speak with you- Celeborn is extremely busy with the affairs of Lorien." He answered her ,yet again. 

"Celeborn... Celeborn..." she racked her memory for a thought of him. Yes! There it was: he was the King, the Lord, if you will, of the Golden Wood. "Was it he who healed me?" She was beginning to feel extremely foolish, asking so many questions, and hoped that Gandalf did not mind, for she had no idea of what was going on. The last thing that she remembered was Legolas carrying her toward Lorien, and even that memory seemed distant to her- it had obviously been several days since her last memory had occurred.

He merely nodded his head in response. His eyes were grave, and he stared blankly at the forest before him. She began to worry as well. Why did Celeborn, the Lord of the Golden Wood, want to speak with her? She certainly was of no importance to him.

It turned out that he only wanted to be sure that she was fully healed, and that no poison remained in her veins. 

"Excuse me, Lord? May I ask you a question?" She was really beginning to feel ignorant now.

"You may." Celeborn's voice was light and seemingly carefree. It comforted her.

"Where is Legolas Greenleaf? Will you take me to him?" she asked this question eagerly. She greatly wanted to see Legolas again.

He chuckled, "I will." Then he rose from his chair and called for Gandalf. 

So, in good company, Carnehirwen was led to Legolas. She was almost giddy with joy and eagerness, and could not wait to be in the arms of her love once more.

They found Legolas deep in the forest, sitting with his back against a tree, near a stream that gurgled and chuckled it's way deep into the heart of Lorien, and then back out again. His face was wet with tears, and he was just staring over the stream, in a dazed and disbelieving trance.

"I did not think I would ever see you again." Carnehirwen said, walking slowly up to him, looking at his wan face.

"You're alright! Is it really you? I... I... O Elbereth! You're alright!" He cried as he jumped up suddenly at the sound of her voice. "Who brought you here?" He asked, hugging her so tightly that she could scarcely breath.

"Celeborn and Gandalf. They are..." She turned, but her escorts had disappeared. 

The reunion was a joyful one indeed, and after about an hour or two of talking, Carnehirwen sat down by the stream, letting her feet dangle in the water. It was cool, but not too cool. Legolas was leaning against a tree, smiling to himself, a look of mischief in his eyes. He crept up silently behind her, for she was not listening for him, and laid his hands on her shoulders, as if to embrace her again. However, he did not hold her, but pushed gently on her shoulders. With a surprised yelp, she fell forward into the stream. Legolas was laughing so hard that he was bent over double. She emerged from the stream, her golden hair, which was dripping wet, now a dark honey color.

"Do you honestly think you were going to get away with that?" Carnehirwen grabbed his left wrist tightly with both hands, and pulled sharply downward. Head over heels, Legolas tumbled into the stream and landed with a splash to her right. Laughing so hard that both fell backward, the lovers were obviously ecstatic to be back together. Legolas rose, the rushing water swirling around his knees, and reached down, grabbed her hands, and pulled her up. Water fell down her face, and it was hard to tell that she was crying. 

"I honestly did not think that I would ever see you again. I was afraid. More afraid of never seeing you again than of the fact I might have died. I...." Carnehirwen's voice faded, and her tears flowed freely now. 

"I honestly did not think that I would ever see you again, either. I too was afraid, I must admit. But you're here, with me, and I'm here with you. Everything is alright now. Do not cry, please, everything is alright." as Legolas said this, a tear fell down his cheek. "Everything is alright, now and for ever. For ever." He repeated. 

"For ever." Carnehirwen looked at him. Legolas held her tight, whispering in her ear that they would never be parted again. 

Celeborn and Gandalf watched them (they ironically hid themselves on the main path that they had come on), smiles upon their faces. It overjoyed both of them too see the two Elves so happy once more. How long their happiness would last was anyone's guess, for the Company would soon need to be on their way again. Yet for the moment, the Elves' happiness seemed so perfect, so pure, that it was Gandalf's thought that it must be from a fairy tale.

  
  
Chapter VII   
  


That night there was a great feast in Lorien, in Carnehirwen's honor. She flushed deeply as she and Legolas entered the hall. Everyone clapped and cheered, yet she knew of nothing she had done to receive such an honor. If anyone should have this honor, it should be Aragorn or Celeborn, thought Carnehirwen, They healed me. She said this to no one save Legolas, who only laughed. 

The feast was a merry one indeed. There was dancing and singing and 

merry-making all night long. Once or twice Pippin tried to dance with one of the Elven maidens, only to find that he was too short.

"Elves are... tall. Very tall." he murmured to Merry, who was holding a pint of ale.

"Why, yes, my good hobbit, they are." Gandalf looked down at Pippin and laughed. "Go find yourself one of their children, they should be your height, yet well over your age." 

"What do you mean? Are you saying that we are children?" Merry said, nearly spilling his ale in his rush to counter Gandalf. "We are by no means...." 

"No, I am saying that Elven-children are over one hundred years old, where you are only thirty-seven, Meridoc Brandybuck." Gandalf replied, a twinkle glowing brightly in his eyes.

Legolas and Carnehirwen danced their way over to where the hobbits and wizard were standing. 

"Come on Pippin! I'll dance with you, and I will not make fun of your height, either!" Carnehirwen said to the hobbit, who's eyes lit up at the chance of being able to finally dance. "You do not mind, do you Legolas?" 

"Of course not! Pippin should have a chance to have at least one dance before the night is over!" Legolas laughed.

"Well then! Let's go!" Pippin was thrilled, and nearly pulled Carnehirwen off her feet as he dragged her off to dance. Merry went to find Sam and Frodo; with Pippin gone, he needed someone to talk to, and if he talked to Gandalf, he might never get him to stop talking. 

"Are you sure that she's alright now? I do not want her to...." Legolas questioned Gandalf once the hobbits and the Elf were out of earshot.

"She's fine! Of course, she can make the decision to leave or rest on her own, you know. If she was at all injured any longer, Celeborn would not have allowed her to come at all tonight, but would have had the feast on another night, and would have made her spend the evening in her room, resting." Gandalf chuckled.

In the early hours of dawn, Legolas and Carnehirwen strolled out of the feast hall unnoticed. The sun was just beginning to rise over the woods of Lorien, and the grass and trees were damp with dew. Arm in arm they walked out towards a beautiful field filled with flowers, grasses, and wonderful sounds and smells. The stream that they fell in also ran through the meadow. 

They sat and talked for quite a while, then they wandered around the meadow in silence, smelling the flowers and just enjoying the peaceful moment. Carnehirwen lay down by a very large, very old tree and closed her eyes for a moment. The morning sun felt warm and welcoming on her face. As she tried to drive the horrible memories of the wound out of her head, she heard Legolas lie down next to her. She opened her eyes, and saw that his face was very near to her's. The smell of roses was floating on the breeze, which ruffled and blew both their hair in gentle, golden streams around their faces. He leaned over to her, and they kissed. 

They stayed in the meadow for most of the day, talking, racing, climbing trees, swimming, and laughing out of shear joy. In the laziness of the afternoon, Carnehirwen dozed off by the old tree. When she woke again, it was already late into the night, and she saw that Legolas too had fallen asleep. She laughed lightly, and, crawling on her hands and knees, went over to him. "Wake up. It's late, we should go now." she whispered in his ear. 

He sighed and sat up slowly. "I had an odd dream. I dreamed that a unicorn came to me in this meadow, only you weren't sleeping beside me. You were on the unicorn's back. It laid it's horn on my shoulder, and spoke to me, telling me to follow it. I did and... what's wrong?" he said, noticing that Carnehirwen was gazing wide-eyed at the other end of the meadow.

"Hush, you might frighten it! Look." she pointed to a grassy area near the stream.

Legolas followed her gaze, and saw the most beautiful creature standing so near them that it was almost frightening. The unicorn was the purest white that ever was, yet no glow radiated around it, as in his dream. It's mane and tail were so perfect that the Elves were sure that they had to be spun out of the silvery moonlight that now bathed the meadow, yet also mixed in with the silvery hair were streaks of grey. The horn was the most beautiful of all. It was the color of the sun when it first rises over the horizon on a spring day- a very subtle, pale golden color. It walked toward them, powerful neck arched, cloven hooves bending no blades of grass or any flowers. It made no sound; it amazed even Legolas and Carnehirwen that such a large and beautiful being could be so silent. 

The unicorn stopped only a few feet from the Elves. Carnehirwen rose, and walked quietly over to it. Her footsteps seemed like thunder when compared to the unicorn's. 

"No! You can't! Do not touch it!" Legolas whispered, but he himself rose and walked toward the unicorn as he warned her. 

Carnehirwen was dazed by the unicorn's sheer beauty and grace. Laying her hand on it's silken mane, she gasped. It's mane and hair were so soft, so smooth, that it cannot be described. Any words that I would use to try and describe the unicorn's grace, beauty, and sheer power would be a disgrace to all unicorns. The unicorn bent it's knees gracefully, and put it's horn on Carnehirwen's arm.

A soft yet powerful, gently yet firm voice filled her head. "You are Carnehirwen Bushthorn, are you not?"

"I..." she said aloud.

"Do not speak aloud, child. I cannot understand you're words."

"I am." she thought. She felt her thought go to the unicorn, and gasped.

"Very well." the unicorn replied. It removed it's horn from her hand, and put it on Legolas's shoulder. "You are Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood."

Was that a question? Legolas did not think so. "Yes." was his thought. Somehow he knew not to speak aloud. He too was stunned at the unicorn.

The unicorn nudged Carnehirwen, and she went to Legolas's side. The unicorn laid it's horn between their shoulders, to that it touched both of them. "I am Keniko. Mount. I can bear you both easily." 

Both Elves were both taken aback at this offer, or was it a command? It was impossible to tell. Legolas mounted first, and Carnehirwen slid herself up behind him. Keniko rose and sped off into the woods. Without realizing it, both Elves closed their eyes. Riding a unicorn was an amazing thing; it felt like they were flying. 

Questions plagued both their minds- Why us? Why did this unicorn come to us? Why is it allowing us to ride it? Unicorns were magical creatures- magical, wonderful, and so beautiful that if I tried to describe them I would insult them, and that would be a worse fault then any other. Only one word that the Elves could think of to describe the unicorns was rare. Not many had seen unicorns, and if they had, they never spoke of them. 

Carnehirwen and Legolas had no clue where they were going to or why, but Keniko obviously did. So, without knowing where they were going, the two Elves flew through the forest in a magical trance. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
